A Broken Flower
by YaoiYuriFan
Summary: 17 years ago, Ziva had a daughter,but due to a confusion and a leak in the musade agency,the baby girl was kidanapped. Now she's been found again,but whats this about the girl being abused?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok,it's me again. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned "NCIS Will Never Be The Same",it's just on hold till I get the first 2 chapters of the rest of the series of fanfics I'm writting down and type up. I just have to finished the ones for Jimmy and then I'll post them and start working on NCIS WNBTS.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm looking for a Ms. Ziva David, is she here?" a woman asked, a young girl with dark hair-similar to Ziva's in color-following behind her, the woman was obviously a Social Worker. Ziva frowned, obviously confused but stood up, nodding.

"Then you would be looking for me. May I ask what this is about?" Ziva asked, moving from behind her desk, Tim and Gibbs watching in interest-it being a slow day with no cases. "You might want this to be done in private, Ms. David. This is a sensitive, personal matter after all." the social worker-who's name tag read Shelly Tangent-said, not holding out her hand to shake, face set with stern features. The girl behind the social worker briefly glanced up, most of her face covered by her long, wavy, dark hair, bright blue eyes glancing around the room. Ziva's frown did not leave her face. "Whatever you need to say can be said here, I trust them not to say anything unnessicairy. I trust them." she said, pulling up two chairs for the two in front of her desk before sitting back down. The Social worker frowned slightly-reminding Gibb's of his ex-wives for a moment-before sitting down, motioning for the girl to do so as well, she didn't comply, still standing but moving closer to the desk.

"Due to some, unpleasant circumstances, it has been found that Ms. Poudrier here is in fact the missing and presumed dead Sara David, your daughter who went messing 17 years ago. Due to said circumstances she is either to be placed in your custody, or in the state s. We felt it best to at least tell you of her existence and offer you the choice of either keeping her or letting her free into the government s control, Ms. David." the social worker said, her words shocking all three agents within the bull pen, all for different reasons. Tim was surprised that Ziva had a daughter that was a teenager, Gibbs was surprised that Ziva's daughter was alive, Ziva was surprised that her daughter was alive and well and apparently in trouble, which worried all three of them.

"What circumstances do you speak of, Ms. Tangent?" Ziva asked, worried about her daughter. "You can ask her that yourself, and the information will be given to you when-or if-you choose to take custody of her. Your information has all checked out so if you wish, all you need to do is sign these papers and she is yours again, of course we will come and check back in a few months to see how she is but otherwise that would be it." Ms. Tangent said, pulling a few papers out of her briefcase and sliding them over to Ziva, who read them over and signed them without a second thought-knowing it could all be easily fixed if this was some mistake, planning on having Abby check their blood samples to make sure they matched.

Ms. Tangent checked the signatures and nodded, seeing they were all in order and stood up, handing a rather thin file to Ziva as she did so. "That s the basics of her past, since the paper work is in order I will be going. Good day, Ms. David." she said, not even bothering to give Sara a glance as she left, obviously not caring much for the quiet girl. All three agents got up and approached Sara, who was looking at them, still never having spoken a word. She had simple black jeans on and a dark blue, long sleeved, to big shirt on with a large black jacket over that. Her long hair-about waist length-was wavy and covering most of her face. When a draft wafted through the area it caused her hair to be pushed out of her face, revealing a dark, angry looking, deep purple and black bruise on her left eye and cheek, and her lip obviously was split, a collective gasp was released from Gibbs, Tim and Ziva at seeing the injuries.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Ok,thats the first chapter,if I get a good response to it,I'll post the second one. Please Read and Review.**_


	2. As the petals fall

_**Ok,sorry it's short,but thats where the chapter felt like ending for now. I was blown away by the amount of reviews,story alerts and that sort of things. I guess this is a good one.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ziva rushed forward, gently taking Sara's face in her hands, turning the girls head so she could see the bruises more clearly. By moving Sara's head up it revealed dark, hand shaped bruises around the girl s pale, delicate neck. "Who did this to you?" Ziva asked, anger coursing through her at the sight of the bruises. Gibbs immendiently went over to his desk, calling Ducky to come up there. "I-It's nothing, I-I just got into a fight." Sara said, speaking for the first time, voice making her sound younger then she actually was, her voice a little rough from her throat being sore. "Like hell! Those bruises are about the size of my hand, there s no way you got into a fight with an adult!" Gibbs exclaimed, having moved back over to them. Tim reached over and picked up the file the social worker had left.

"It says here that there was suspected extreme abuse which was why she was removed from the custody of her adoptive family after her adoptive mother died." Tim read aloud, just as Ducky entered the Bull Pen.

"Oh dear, you poor thing!" Ducky gasped, rushing over to examine the bruises and cuts. Ziva stepped back only slightly to let Ducky do so, still watching Sara's every move.

Sara flinched and pulled back, stepping away from Ducky, afraid of being touched by him. It was obvious the only reason she hadn't done so to Ziva was because she had already some form of trust in her.  
"Sara, Dr. Mallard is not going to hurt you. He only wants to make sure that whoever did that to you did not damage your throat internally." Ziva said, gently placing her hands on Sara's face, making her meet her gaze, and trying to reassure the obviously stressed girl.  
"Exactly! I would never hurt you, ever." Ducky said gently. He carefully stepped forward again, working around Ziva this time as best he could to examine Sara's throat.

"Ah, sorry Ziva I have to use the pen light to examine her mouth and throat, which means you'll have to let her go." Ducky said, apologetically. Ziva frowned even more but nodded carefully moving out of the way, moving to stand behind Sara, placing her hand on the small of Sara's back reassuringly.

"Sara, dear, could you please open your mouth so I can examine it and your throat, please?" Ducky asked voice gentle and soft. Sara looked at Ducky with wide eyes before giving a jerky nod, slowly opening her mouth.  
After examining Sara's throat Ducky carefully checked her eyes, wanting to make sure that whoever caused the bruises on Sara's face didn't cause any problems with her head.

"Well, as far as I can see, the damage done is mostly external, though she might need an X-ray to make sure she doesn't have any fractures." Ducky said, finishing his exam, pocketing his pen light and backing away from Sara, who visibly stressed, obviously not used to having people so close to her in a gentle way,still waiting for the other shoe to drop,so to speak.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Ok,well theres the next chapter. Tell me what you think. I'll be putting it on hold just a bit for I can type and post the rest of the stories.**_

**_This is just one story in an entire series I'm doing for NCIS,it's called the Family series. The next one I'll be posting is for DiNozzo. Read and Review,please._**


End file.
